


Tavros week fics!

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquariumstuck, Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck, Tavros week, series of fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: All of my fanfics for Tavros week!





	1. Day 1! Favorite canon moment

Tavros bit at his lip nervously, tapping at his laptop. He rubbed his knee and reread what his best bro had just sent him. They had been having a fun conversation a second a go, but suddenly his friend had included a small, extra detail. He looked over the text box, wondering what had lead to the mentions of sloppy make outs.


	2. Day two, relationships

"Okay, fuck no."

"Haha, but Karkat, if we don't clap, Tink will die," Tavros laughed at his moirails grumpy attitude, knowing he'd come around soon.

"Tavros, you and I both fucking know this shit is fake as fuck, she's not going to die, and clapping will make us both look like idiots." Karkat huffed out, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch, ignoring the movie.

"But I, uh, thought you said that we were the two biggest idiots around? So it shouldn't matter if we look like idiots, cause that's what we are, right?" Tavros smiled over at the other troll, seeing him roll his eyes.

"Whatever, I guess I can't argue with that," he sloppily started to clap, mouth pulled into a loose frown.

Tavros joined in and clapped more excitedly, glad his diamond had finally come around. With so much enthusiasm from the brown-blood, Karkat couldn't help clapping a bit louder. He also couldn't help, and wouldn't mention, that his own face broke into a grin, happy to see his moirail so happy over such a little thing.

When the scene had passed, Tavros had leaned back against the couch, resting against Karkat. "Thanks," he whispered, eyes glued to the screen. The red-blood nodded and grinned, glad that they were both in high spirits.


	3. Sadstuck

Tavros attempted to shift, the ground rough against his back. Or really his shoulders. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the pain in his upper back and head, or the lack of pain in his lower body.

He tried to slow his breathing and calm himself, taking deep breaths and hoping to Pupa Pan that he wasn't dying.

Wasn't dying supposed to feel like this? Slowly becoming numb? He felt his breathing speed up and his chest constrict. It felt like thirty rocks were dumped on his chest, slowly crushing him, breaking his rips and puncturing his lungs.

He attempted to move, slowly stretching his arms out in any direction he could reach without being him too much pain. Then he tried to wiggle the rest of his body.

Only his upper body would move, no matter how much Tavros tried to believe that everything was okay. Tinkerbull had told him that if he believed hard enough, anything could happen. So why couldn't he move his legs?

He felt his phone buzzing, a new message. He was still breathing too hard, sweat dripping from his brow now, tears trying to make their way out from his eyes.

He squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't cry, cause then he'd never be strong and confident, not if he cried at every little thing. He did a small breathing technique and called out for Tinkerbull, then for Aradia, then for Terezi, and finally, he gave in and called for Vriska.

When no one came, he couldn't help but let out a small sob. He couldn't move and no one was coming to help. It hurt to know that even Aradia wasn't coming, even after promising to help him. He didn't want to be selfish and depend on her, but he had trusted her to be here. Where was she?

He couldn't move. He'd never be able to do anything again. He couldn't joust, he couldn't play with Aradia and go explore with her, he couldn't even stand up.

He cried against his arm, trying to force his body to move. He gave up after several attempts and laid back, sniffling as cold air passed over him.

He was shaking and covered in tears, legs not moving and head pounding. Little moves sent flashes of white hot pain, he had fallen from pretty high up. He looked at the ledge he had toppled from and shook harder.

He needed to get back up. He knew he could, he had to. He couldn't die here, what about his best bro, what about Aradia? He had to get up, back to his house. He knew he could, and somehow he would.


	4. Favorite au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's aquariumstuck lol

Tavros whistled nervously, pushing his feeding cart around a few of the fish tanks. He headed towards one of the back tanks and looked around, making sure no one was looking.

He tapped lightly against the glass, not wanting to disturb the animals too much, attracting the attention of a goofy looking walrus. The walrus floated towards the glass, his horns almost sticking out of the water.

"H-hey Gamzee!" The human said cheerily.

He received a small honk in reply, the walrus smudging the glass with his noes. Tavros laughed and checked around the room again. It had been closing time, so everyone had cleared out, but he wanted to be sure. He knew Karkat would be grumpy if he caught word of what he was doing.

He pulled out his stepping stool and grabbed some fish from his bucket. Gamzee had already been fed (several times) today, but Tavros couldn't help but give in when his friend begged for extras.

"Gam, ready?" He asked, watching the walrus come to the surface.

He tossed the fish in the air and stood back, amazed by Gamzee catching the fish, but not wanting to get wet.

He laughed and smiled at his friend, and he was sure his friend smiled back. He threw him a few more before wiping off his hands and stepping down from his stool.

"Okay Gam, that's all for today. See you tomorrow, buddy!" He packed up his things and waved goodbye, getting a slow wave in return.


	5. Day 5 God Tier!

Going God Tier was definitely fun, having your legs back and some wicked cool wings (Dave's words, not yours), was a nice plus! The only downside was the outfit. It was okay, you supposed, a nice shade of blue- although it kinda reminded you of that annoying, human prick, John.

The pants on the suit is what got to you. Or really it was the lack of pants. There was hardly anything hiding your new set of legs, and sure you had gotten more confident, but having everything out like that was a little nerve racking.

Gamzee and Dave had said it was fine, would help boost your confidence even more. You weren't sure that was how it worked, but you couldn't change the outfit, so you'd have to live.

You weren't the only one either, you newest friend, Jape, had a lack of pants as well! So at least you weren't alone.

You could also do some cool windy tricks now, and they worked well for doing pranks with Gamzee or for cooling down on hot days. Overall, you were pretty happy with you God Tier. If only it had come with pants, then it'd be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This one originally had a photo with it, but it wouldn't embed, so whatever, hehe


End file.
